Vicara Castellana Del Mastro
Prepare for trouble, and make it double Vic and Thany are gonna kick your granny pmc's and r&d's, got the cash? we'll be there in a flash. ark hunter, head punter bad ass with to much class diamond rings til the fat lady sings Beleval, beleval, beat down so bad u might need a medical doctor doctor boy get the proctor, viccy gon hitchu with the sticky no shocker, stalker, throw you in a locker hitchu with these L's boy she must be a bomber, stealthy stomper, baby she dont need a romper thany thany goin hard on your mammy, so much ammo bitch you call me spammy barrier barrier, boy im like a harrier cause damn i dont know which one is scarrier icky vicky or whammy thany, double bubble trouble gang get home to your nanny word. Agent Vicara "Beauregard" Beleval (Callsign Nemean-3) is a no-nonsense, hyper-focussed operative attached to JSF Nemean under the direct order of [[Special Warfare Command|'Special Warfare Command']](SWC) Board of Directors, Chairman of KARMA International Communion of Sciences, Lucien Sero, a leading mind behind the extremely controversial Freelancer Initiative. She is a skilled hacker and support pilot, her chosen ARK is known as "Novagrad". Physical Appearance Special Agent Vicara Beleval Vicara possesses an attractive facial structure complimented by flowing blonde hair, with which she has shaved and braided one side so that she could receive her signature "Poison Ivy" tattoo along the side of her left cranium and neck regions. Like all participants involved in the Freelancer Initiative, Freelancers are physically more impressive than their standard counterparts and bare KARMA's signiture Tri-Dot brand upon their brow. Novagrad Novagrad, commonly "Nova" on JSF "Nemean", is a heavy-class ARK who stands at 21 feet in height. Her armor plating is painted black with gold and red details along its elegant chassis. A physical shield has been installed on their left arm, and their dual Monodaggers are kept just behind Nova's shoulders for ease of access. Unlike most ARK's, Nova possesses "eyes" rather than simple optical sensors, which glow a vibrant blue hue. Background Early Years The early years of Vicara Beleval's life are a convoluted, complex whisper in the back of her mind as she developed into adulthood. She believes she did have a childhood once, though the details and memories of this turbulent time are entirely lost to her. Freelancer Initiative With what little is known about the Freelancer Initiative in the world, experts have pieced together a synopsis based on eyewitness accounts and government reports regarding the program. It is widely rumored that the Freelancer Initiative is a multi-nationally funded program to evaluate and push the connection between a human Pilot and Artificial Intelligence. Subjects that are introduced to the program are almost always children, roughly around the ages of six to twelve years of age, and are subject to rigorous field studies lead by the KARMA International Communion of Sciences. These children are then exposed to a specifically selected Artificial Intelligence entity, and through the years of training and conditioning, both the subject and the A.I. would forge an incredibly potent bond with one another. Strengthening the pilot's effectiveness during combat, as well as bolstering the capacity for Artificial Intelligence to develop remarkable feats of logical deduction and situational awareness. These subjects eventually move onto the next echelon of the program and are branded with the KARMA Insignia Tri-Dot, dubbed as "Freelancers" from this point on. Freelancers are branded roughly three or four years into their physical and psychological conditioning, ingesting nutrient-rich meals and undergoing various lab tests to boost physical and mental capacity, the result is a human specimen who is not physically superior to a degree than most others of the species but they are thought to have the strongest connection to an A.I. the world has ever seen. After conditioning and physical development is complete, the Freelancers are prepared for field deployment, often utilized as lone wolf operatives acting on behalf of the nations they are assigned too. Vicara Beleval is one such operative who has been assigned as a Union of Free Lands Special Agent and has served multiple tours under its watchful eye. Recently with a war on the horizon, Agent Ivy has been attached to one of the Union's reputable Joint Strike Force squadrons, JSF "Nemean". Her direct objective is not currently known as of this time. Military Service Following her graduation from the Freelancer Initiative, she gained quite a reputation as a lone-wolf infiltrator and assassin, assisting in the disruption of notable insurrectionist group operations in turbulent regions such as the North-Easter Drunian province of Katton'Ahk, Bharatan Colonies such as Rrukhatti Nor and Mesa Nor, linked also to the disappearance and official record termination of the Drachvan separatist militant group Mastiichi To'Riil. Personality and Psychological Profile Personality and Unit Cohesion Professional Psychological Evaluations Dr. Josef Yularen Dr. Mest Kölleg Security Clearance Personal Loadout Primary Weapons Auto Rifles '''(Costs 2 per): Standard issue, known for automatic function, rapid firing rates, and close to medium range. * '''EBR: 9.5x40mm Experimental 36 round mag | Burst 1200 RPM | 1100 m/s (~3608 ft/s) Boosts None Utilities/Field Tactical * Grapple Tool: '''Grapple is mainly utilized to enhance user mobility. Can be used to effectively latch and reel individuals or mount friendly or hostile Arks with ease. Augments '''Mental Hacking (2): Allows users at the base level to infiltrate Security Level 1 systems. * Tier 2 (1): Gain access to Security Level 2 Systems. Reduces detection possibility. * Tier 3 (1): Gain access to Security Level 3 Systems. Can now access and manipulate camera-based security. * Tier 4 (1): Gain access to Security Level 4 Systems. Can now access security or pilot deployed turret systems and turn them against their allies. * Tier 5 (1): Gain access to Security Level 5 Systems. You are a master at your craft and can infiltrate and access some of the secretive databases in the world. Can now disable security robots and all forms of drone, gain the ability to turn them against their allies. As a bonus, can hack Arks and turn them to your side temporarily. NO A.I/BASIC LEVEL A.I. = Control until Ark is disabled. BUDDY A.I = Control Ark until A.I. reboots (roughly 5 minutes). SUPERSENTIENT A.I. = Must first conquer the sentient A.I's free will, and fight to maintain control over the Ark (1~3 minutes). ARK Details Ark Armor Class Heavy Ark Resource Cost: 30 (60 HP) Controls * Basic Controls (0): Gain a basic and intuitive set of controls for your Ark. Can be customized to accommodate limbs and attachments, or to work solely for specific limbs/attachments. Communications * Sentient A.I. (0): '''Gives the Ark a super-advanced A.I. capable of accurately replicating human emotions. A.I. is subject to being influenced by its pilot's behavior and personality. * '''Vocal (0): A built-in device that projects your voice outside of your suit up to 100m. Targeting * None HUD/Visual * None Utilities * Rocket Pack (10): '''Installed boosters on the back of an Ark that allow it to rocket-jump in a forward arc. Defense * '''Physical Shield (5): Gain a deployable or permanent shield on a limb to gain directional defense from incoming damage. Ammo from class 1 weapons will glance straight off the shield, with class 2 weapons dealing some damage to it though still not piercing through. Class 3 weapons and above will deal damage to the shield, with class 4 weapons piercing right through it, though still reducing the damage dealt to the Ark. * Particle Barrier (10): '''Anti-Artillery and personal defense system, forming a large transparent bubble around the user. Protecting them from bullets, explosives, plasma rounds, and other projectiles. Once enough damage is sustained, shield begins to fracture and shatter over time. Susceptible to melee weapons. Lasts 20 seconds, or until disabled. Weapon Systems * '''14.5x114mm Multi-Purpose Assault Rifle: '''The jack of all trades for Ark weaponry. Excellent or a pointman's weapon, effective at a medium to close range. Has very controllable recoil, but its ammo is on the lower side. '''14.5x114mm | 650 RPM | 1,005 m/s (~3,297 ft/s) * Monodaggers (25): Same functionality as the Monosabre, simply scaled down into a dual-wielded format. Twin shortblades with luminescent, blue blade edge when active. Around the blade, an invisible field is projected. This field forcibly pushes matter out of the way of the blade on a molecular level, allowing it to slice seamlessly through any material, be it sheet paper of tank armor. A power cell stored in its hilt allows the matter-separation field to remain active for around 60 seconds before running out, the saber then acting as a mundane blade until it is recharged. Due to the smaller size of the blades, they don't have quite as robust an energy field as the Monosaber. They can, however, release their energy field in an explosive burst at the press of a button dumping the power cell's energy into the target, requiring a recharge immediately. The area in which the cell was dumped will turn to molten slag, and large cavities will have formed due to the molecular burst. Category:Loaf's Roster Category:Ark Pilots Category:Freelancer Initiative Category:JSF Nemean